<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Seek by ZabaniChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105101">Hide and Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan'>ZabaniChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:59:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond Birthday is back, and he wants revenge on L. What will happen when Beyond kidnaps L and it's up to Light to find him before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.<br/>This was originally written in 2008</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Please be gentle, this is my first Death Note story. So please excuse me if L, BB, and Light are OOC.</p><p>Ch.1 – Disturbing News (prologue)</p><p>The Task Force was once again working for clues to find Kira. L and Light were sitting in their usual spot, going over records on their computers and flipping through old police files when L's phone rang, startling everyone in the room.</p><p>L answered in his usual weird way.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>He was quiet for a minute before his wide eyes widened even more and the hand on his knee clenched, immediately catching everyone's attention.</p><p>"Thank you for the information." He said before hanging up. Ignoring the questioning looks aimed at him, he pressed a button on his keyboard to contact Watari.</p><p>"Watari?"</p><p>"Yes, L?"</p><p>"We have a problem."</p><p>The seriousness on his face told them that this was no joke.</p><p>88</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ch.2 –</p><p>Watari and L were speaking quietly in a corner of the room, L looking more and more stressed with every word spoken. Light watched with worried eyes as L ran his hands through his hair, black eyes narrowed thoughtfully. With a final "I understand", L turned around and went to stand by his computer, typing furiously.</p><p>"Watari! Contact every police station in Japan and Europe and tell them to keep a look out!"</p><p>"Understood." Watari said, walking quickly to his office. L continued to type even as the Task Force started asking questions. Light stood there quietly, watching L as he finally stopped typing. He stood there staring at his screen in frustration for a minute before kicking the desk. Light jumped back and everyone else shut up.</p><p>"Damn it! Where the hell is he?!" L muttered.</p><p>"Who, L?" Light asked. L looked at him with frantic black eyes before answering.</p><p>"The one person I had a difficult time putting away in prison a few years ago broke out." He said. They paled. In all the cases L had ever solved, only two had caused him any trouble. The New York BB Murder Case and the Kira case. L continued.</p><p>"This man…I've known him for years…before I started my detective career, and before he started murdering." He trailed off, face turning thoughtful for a second, "Now…if you will excuse me, I have a psychotic mass murderer to find and apprehend. All of you can continue to search for Kira."</p><p>"But sir..." Matsuda started.</p><p>"No." L interrupted.</p><p>"We can help…"</p><p>L turned his glare on Matsuda, who withered under its intensity. Light gulped and the others (Mobi and Chief) stepped back.</p><p>"Continue to search for Kira." L ground out. Matsuda nodded and quickly grabbed a folder. When the others were busy, Light turned to L and leaned close so they wouldn't overhear. L looked at him, silently asking him what he wanted.</p><p>"Maybe I can be of assistance to you for this murderer?" he asked. L was quiet for a moment.</p><p>"No." he said quietly. Light looked down, and moved to go back to his chair, but L's hand shot out and grabbed his collar, drawing him close again. Light blinked, surprised by the sudden movement.</p><p>"That's not what I meant." He started, "I just…" he sighed, " We'll talk about this when we go to bed. Okay?"</p><p>Light nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. Whenever you want."</p><p>"For now, help them with Kira." L said.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Light walked over to where his father, Mobi, and Matsuda were to help them, unaware of the black-rimmed eyes that followed his every move. L was glad he had an excuse to watch Light, as he could do it more often. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked watching Light and loved all his quirks – the way he lost consciousness of the world around him when he thought to deeply, or his high sense of justice about others. There were so many, he couldn't even begin naming them. L knew he had feelings deeper than friendship towards Light. But he also knew he couldn't act on it, not when there was a chance that he was Kira. The chance was really low, granted, but there nonetheless.</p><p>It was dangerous before, and now with BB on the loose again, it was even more so. If BB ever found out that L like, possibly even loved, another human being, it would drive him mad, and cause him to kill the person. His eyes narrowed and his heart throbbed at the thought of Light dying, so he immediately dismissed the idea.</p><p>He sighed and turned back to his computer, sitting down in his chair with his legs against his chest. He stared at the screen, wondering vaguely on where BB was. Since he had escaped today, there was little chance he had left the country yet, which meant he was still in Japan. But where? That was the question in need of an answer. If he went to Europe, there was a chance he might go back to one of the spots he was last time or close to where his victims lived, to avoid suspicion by authorities. Because really, what killer went back to the crime scene?</p><p>Hours passed before the Task Force left and Light could finally went to check on L's progress. When he was standing next to the older detective, he was surprised to find him asleep. He laid on his shoulder and shook him gently.</p><p>"Hey. Ryuzaki." He said. When he got no response, he said it louder, shaking him a bit harder. Still no response. He sighed and weaved an arm under his knees to lift him up. He blinked. He was lighter than he looked. When L was safely secured in his arms, he turned to go to their room. The walk there took longer than normal, but that was probably because he was carrying L.</p><p>He finally arrived to their door, and was glad to find it slightly open. He pushed his shoulder into the door to open it and walked in, placing L gently on the sheets. He stood there and stared at his face. Some of L's bangs had fallen into his eyes, so Light gently brushed it away. Light knew he felt something besides friendship for L, but didn't know what it was. He knew that, given time, he would understand those feelings, but for now… what he felt… was enough.</p><p>He changed clothes before covering both L and himself up, quickly falling asleep after a hard days work.</p><p>88</p><p>End</p><p>I warn you know, this story will go by fast. It was on impulse that I did this in the first place, so the chapters may or may not be great compared to my other stories. It will not have many chapters, nor will they be very long – mainly because I don't have the characters down yet – so don't expect much.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ch. 3 –</p><p>When L woke up, he was confused as to where he was. He didn't remember falling asleep in his bed, nor did he remember covering himself up or even going to his room. He sat up and looked around, looking for anything out of place (the sight of Light there with him was a normal thing). Seeing nothing strange, he sighed and leaned back against the headboard, watching Light breath for a moment before looking at the time.</p><p>4:35 a.m.</p><p>Too early to wake Light up. He would let him sleep peacefully tonight. He got up and went towards the desk with his extra laptop on it. He grabbed it and was about to turn around when he heard a quiet thump. He froze, eyes darting towards Light to see if he heard it. No…he was still sleeping. He straightened and looked around, gently placing the laptop back on the desk. He stepped towards the window to see if it was just the wind knocking a branch against the window, but halfway there, a hand wrapped around his mouth. He stopped breathing in when he recognized the cloth and chemical, grabbed the hand and arm with both hands, and pulled the culprit over his shoulder and onto the ground in front of him. He quickly placed a foot on the person's throat to stop all movement and glanced at Light again to make sure he was still out. The person under his foot chuckled.</p><p>"Don't worry. He won't wake up. I knocked him out with the same chemical I was trying to use on you. He won't open his eyes for a while."</p><p>L glared at the man, and put pressure on his throat, pulling the arm he was still holding up some.</p><p>"Who are you?" he demanded. The person chuckled again.</p><p>"Guess."</p><p>"I don't think so. I just got up and I'm not in a good mood right now."</p><p>"That's too bad." The culprit sighed, before lashing out, causing L to tumble to the ground and knock his head against the corner of the bed post, making his sight black out for second, "Because I'm B."</p><p>L's eyes widened as he stared at the man before him, the moonlight hitting his face. This B looked exactly like him besides the red eyes. He had known from Watari that B copied him in everything, but he didn't really think that he looked exactly like him. His vision swam before his eyes as the hit to the head took effect, a massive headache making itself known. B again held the cloth to his mouth after sitting on his chest and pinning his arms down, giving him no choice but to breath in the toxic chemical. As he blacked out, Light's face swam before his minds' eye.</p><p>B cackled as L's head hit the floor.</p><p>Light groaned as the sun hit his face, and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow. He miscalculated the distance though, and ended up falling off the bed. A loud thump was heard followed by a moan of pain. Light sat up and held his head where it had hit the ground. He was surprised he didn't hear any sly comments coming from L, and stood to see that L was not in the room at all. He looked around and glanced in the bathroom, but he was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged.</p><p>'Maybe he's downstairs eating or searching for that killer he was talking about.'</p><p>He pulled on some real clothes and headed out the door.</p><p>88</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 4 –</p><p>When Light got to the research room, he was surprised to see that everyone was at one table looking depressed. Watari stood off to the side, and as Light looked around, he couldn't see L anywhere. Matsuda saw him first.</p><p>"Light!" he shouted with relief. At the sound of his name, Light looked over at them, and the rest of the Task Force stood up to greet him. Soichiro hugged him tightly, while Mobi patted his back.</p><p>"About time you woke up." Mobi said.</p><p>"Thank god you finally did." His father said. Watari stood quietly while Matsuda cried tears of joy. Soichiro pulled Light to arms length and stared at him.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. Light blinked.</p><p>"Why are you asking me that? It's only been a night since we last saw each other." He said. Everyone stared at him for a minute, as if deciding whether or not he was joking.</p><p>"Light…you've been asleep for a week." Soichiro said. Light stared at him blankly.</p><p>"…what?"</p><p>"You were drugged with an extremely potent sleeping chemical." Watari said. Light looked over at him.</p><p>"But…last I remember I was in bed with L." he said. The Task Force looked floored with that bit of information.</p><p>"You…you two share a…a bed?" Matsuda asked.</p><p>"Yeah. We have been since I practically moved in here." Light said. His father looked like he'd died and Mobi had a blank face. Soichiro rounded on Watari.</p><p>"You…you knew this, didn't you?!" he demanded. Watari merely nodded.</p><p>"Of course. I do check in on them every night two hours after they depart for bed."</p><p>"They haven't…you know…" Soichiro stuttered. Light caught on immediately and blushed a bright red.</p><p>"NO!" he yelled, voice coming out strangled. They looked relieved, though Watari seemed not to care.</p><p>Watari soon cleared his throat to get their attention.</p><p>"Now back to business." He said. They immediately simmered down and looked depressed again. Light was once again confused.</p><p>"What is going here? And where is L? I haven't seen him around yet." He said. They looked down.</p><p>"L has been missing for a week. He disappeared the night you were drugged." Watari said. Light's eyes widened.</p><p>L groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. Once he did, he found that all he could was black. So he was blindfolded, he realized. He went to carefully move every muscle in each limp to make sure they were all there. With B, you could always wake up to find something from your body missing.</p><p>'Okay, left arm…check, right arm…check, left leg…check…right leg…check…ten fingers…check, ten toes…check. Everything feels fine.' He calmed down slightly, heart still racing because he couldn't see where he was. He could tell he was lying on his back on a bed, with his hands tied above his head to the headboard. His shirt was gone, as well, but his legs were free. His entire torso stung, and he could feel something warm running down his sides and soaking the blankets. His right arm, especially his upper arm, felt like it was on fire, but he made no noise and didn't grimace, knowing that since he couldn't see, he didn't know whether B was there or not. If he was, he didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he was in pain. His cheek hurt, as well, but as much as the rest of his body.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>'Where is B? Where am I? What drug did he use on Light?'</p><p>Since he had no answer for any of those questions, all he could do was wait. He froze when he heard a door open, then close. Footsteps headed towards his direction and a weight settled next to him, a hand placed on his cheek.</p><p>"My, my. Are you awake yet?" B murmured. When L gave no response, he simply 'tsked', shook his head, and pressed on the wound on his right arm. L gave a slight moan, and B knew he was awake. He stared at the wound he had pressed, and watched as more blood dribbled down pale skin. He had peeled the skin back to examine the muscle structure of the bicep, using a needle to hold the flap of skin back. He ran a finger along the edge, causing L to squirm slightly from the pain. He grabbed his chin and forced his face towards him.</p><p>"Guess what I did yesterday?" he said. L said nothing, simply ground his teeth and set his jaw. B patted his cheek gently before giving it a rough slap. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed slightly, and under the blindfold, L's eyes widened as the sharp pain racing through the side of his face. B grabbed his chin and jerked his face up to his.</p><p>"When I ask you a question, you answer me. Or there will be a punishment. And I can assure you, you won't like it." B said.</p><p>"Screw you." L spat. B stared at him before yanking the blindfold off, revealing L's hate-filled eyes, glazed over slightly with pain. Black met red.</p><p>"You wanna know something, Lawliet?" B asked. L's eyes widened.</p><p>"How do you…" he started.</p><p>"Simple. I have the eyes of a shinigami." B said. L's mind flashed back to the sight of Misa's eyes when he first saw her. They were the same.</p><p>"I can see your real name and how much time you have left before you die above your head." B said, smirking, "And you don't have much time left. You have half a year in things go as planned with your future. Your either killed by me or killed by your love's shinigami."</p><p>"Wha..." L stuttered, "Light doesn't have a shinigami!"</p><p>"Oh, you'd be surprised. I may not have a death note, and I may not have met a real shinigami, but I still have the knowledge of one. When one does possess a death note, when they say 'I dismiss', they lose every memory they had of it. That's what your dear Light did. He got rid of his memories…his memories of him as Kira."</p><p>"How do you know all of this? You've been in prison…not in the same room as the two of us!" L yelled.</p><p>"I had a spy there. And by the way, ending the conversation of Kira, death notes, and shinigami's, I had a little conversation with your old man." B said. L stared at him.</p><p>"I have no parents."</p><p>"Oh no, not them. I mean Quillish."</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"I talked with him yesterday. Apparently, everyone is worried about you. Everyone but Light. Seems the poor boy has yet to wake up from the drug I gave him. It's been a little over a week. You, at least, have been drifting in and out...but he, it seems, hasn't even been doing that."</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Watari closed the door to L and Light's room with a heavy heart. Light had yet to wake from whatever chemical or drug that was in his system. He headed towards the lobby, where Mr. Yagami and the other two were waiting. When he opened the door, they stood and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He shook his head, and Mr. Yagami sank back into his seat. Matsuda lowered his head, while Mobi placed a hand on Mr. Yagami's shoulder, offering silent comfort. Watari walked over to L's usual seat and sat down. They could all tell this was as hard for him as it was for Mr. Yagami. Watari was like L's grandfather, and L treated him as such. The room was silent except for the rhythmic tick tock of the father's clock. The sound</p><p>of a phone made them all flinch, Matsuda clutching at his heart. Watari pulled his phone from his pocket, and looked at the caller id.</p><p>"It's L." he said, quickly answering it.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hello. Is this Watari?"</p><p>Watari was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Yes. Who is this? Where is L?"</p><p>"Don't worry. Lawliet is fine…sort of."</p><p>"Sort of? What do you mean? Who is this?!"</p><p>"That you will have to figure out on your own. And Lawliet is just a bit cut up."</p><p>"How do you know his name?"</p><p>"I've known Lawliet for a very long time. And both of you have known me for a long time. By the way, how is that kid who was sleeping with Lawliet?"</p><p>Watari hesitated.</p><p>"It's alright. Since I'm the one who drugged him, I have the right to know how the boy is doing."</p><p>"…he has yet to wake up."</p><p>"Really? Sad. Well… I will be going. I'll call again another time."</p><p>The line went dead and Watari slowly closed his phone, glaring at the table in front of him.</p><p>"Is everything all right?" Mobi asked. Watari closed his eyes.</p><p>"That the kidnapper."</p><p>"What did he say?" Matsuda asked.</p><p>"He was just wondering how Light was doing, to tell us that he had L with him, and he will call again another time." Watari said wearily.</p><p>"Why was he wondering about Light?" Soichiro asked.</p><p>"He said that he had the right to know since he was the one who drugged him."</p><p>End Flashback</p><p>Light stared at the Task Force with shock.</p><p>"L's missing?! Have you even been looking for him since I've been asleep?! What about the guy who took him?! Do you know who it is?!" Light demanded.</p><p>"We have been trying to find L. But the only one who found anything was Watari." Soichiro said.</p><p>Light looked at Watari expectedly.</p><p>"I think I may know who took L."</p><p>88</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 5 –</p><p>"I think I know who took L."</p><p>After a moment of silence, Light spoke up again.</p><p>"Well?! Who is it?" he demanded.</p><p>"Someone called Beyond Birthday."</p><p>"Beyond Birthday?" Light repeated, confused, "Who is that?"</p><p>Soichiro thought for a moment. He recognized that name, just from where…</p><p>"I know who that is!" he exclaimed. Watari and everyone else looked at him. Watari in surprise and the others in expectation.</p><p>"Beyond Birthday…or BB. He was the in LA who killed three people to get L's attention. He had someone else help him, and they caught BB." Soichiro said.</p><p>Watari nodded.</p><p>"Naomi Misora was the one who helped L capture BB. The case is also known as the Los Angeles BB Murder Case." Watari said. Light's eyes brightened in recognition.</p><p>"I know that case. I've read about it online." He said.</p><p>"It is a pretty popular case. I mean, L didn't usually do cases unless more than ten people were killed or a million dollars were at stake. So for the famous detective to take on a case where only three killed was pretty huge." Matsuda said.</p><p>"Anyway…now that we know it's BB who took L, we have to figure out where they are." Light said. Mobi agreed wholeheartedly, along with Matsuda.</p><p>"But the problem, Light, is that we have no idea where BB took L." Soichiro said.</p><p>"I've been searching every available area to get an idea where he took L, but I have yet to come up with anything." Watari said. Light deflated slightly. Watari was smarter than any of them, probably smarter than L – he did raise him – and if he couldn't find anything, then how they hope to? As Light though it over, Watari and the Task Force went briefly over the Kira case as L had instructed them before he was kidnapped.</p><p>L woke again in the same bed, in the same position in the same room. His body was tired and sore from the abuse B had given him every day. His pants were now constantly undone as a reminder of what B planned to do every night. It was a living nightmare for L. His wrists were now red and scarred from the struggling, and his wounds reopened at the slightest movement. With the blindfold gone, he could now see what B had done to him from the very first night – two weeks ago – and was, at first, shocked and appalled at what he looked like. Chest covered in gashes and bruises varying in size and depth, arms the same, though the right arm still had the muscle showing, blood constantly running from it. He avoided looking at both that and the mirror beside him on the wall. Every time he looked in the mirror, he looked worse. The bags under his eyes more pronounced than ever. Of course, it was hard to sleep when you were in constant pain, and every time you did sleep, you woke up with some new wound on your body. He glanced at the small clock above the door, twisting his head in order to see it. 10 pm. B would be here any minute to rape him again.</p><p>As if on cue, B walked through the door, red eyes gleaming in the dark.</p><p>"Hope you're ready." B said. L glared at him.</p><p>"Hardly." He growled. For some reason, B caused something to snap inside of him every time he saw him. He would lose his cool and start doing things he'd never do. Yelling, screaming, cursing. Things B said sounded great coming from him, but L though otherwise. They just weren't him. He vaguely wondered if anyone was trying to find him as B pulled his pants down. He had found out that if he let his mind wander, then he could ignore what B was doing to him. Though when the pain came, he was more focused on stopping it than anything else. He wondered, while B was sitting between his legs with his legs over his shoulders, lining himself up, whether or not Watari was looking for him or if he just went on and used one of his heirs.</p><p>And then came pain. Unbelievable, burning pain. As if being torn in two.</p><p>He screwed his eyes shut, tears coming and going, teeth clenched so hard it hurt, jaw locked to stop any sound from coming out.</p><p>B thrust roughly and sharply, only caring about bringing himself pleasure and L pain.</p><p>After a few minutes, it was over. A hot, searing liquid filled him and B pulled out, cleaned them both up, and pulled L's pants back on, leaving them undone, before walking towards the door.</p><p>He paused in the doorway, and looked over his shoulder at L.</p><p>"Expect some form of punishment tomorrow for being so quiet. And by the way, I'll be giving your boyfriend a call in the morning." B said before leaving. L stared at the ceiling, not really hearing what he said, but understanding nonetheless. Maybe he should have made some noise, to avoid more pain tomorrow. He was never known as a quitter, though, so by making noise, he was losing to B. And that he would not do. But he did wonder why he was going to call Light in the morning. Why not do it now? It wasn't like he was asleep yet…or maybe he was. L didn't know anymore, and he didn't really care about much these days either. That probably had something to do with being around a psychotic murderer, but who knows?</p><p>He stayed as still as he could, letting the pain go away before trying to shift into a slightly more comfortable position to sleep the rest of the pain away. He looked out the small window at the full moon, and as his eyes grew heavy, he wondered if Light was looking at it too.</p><p>Light stood by the wall sized window in their room, staring at the full moon and wishing that L were with him, begging to be let back in the research room or go to the kitchen for snacks. He sighed and rested his forehead on the cool glass, closing his eyes.</p><p>He swore…that when they found L, he would tell him that he loved him. It didn't matter if he loved him back, as long as he knew that Light felt that way and that he was alive and well was all that mattered.</p><p>88</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 6 –</p><p>Light sat on his bed, looking through every file, note, and document on the L.A.B.B.M.C. (Los Angeles BB Murder Case) that Watari and L had. If he could find something…anything…that could give a clue as to how BB thought, acted, behaved, then maybe he could find out where he was. So far, all he had noticed were the difficult clues that BB had left for L to solve after each murder (that took him a long while to figure out) and the similarities that two out of three had died in an apartment. Though that wasn't really a big deal, it did make some sense. In apartments, people usually didn't care much about their neighbors, whereas in neighborhoods, people tried to be friends with everyone. You could get away with a lot more in an apartment then a house. (this is a true fact. My dad's apartment was once broken into, and none of his neighbors cared enough to help him out. But in the neighborhood he lives in now, people are nice and friendly).</p><p>Light sighed in frustration and raked a hand through his hair, gripping it tightly. He was about to pull up another file on the computer when his father rang. He picked his phone up.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Come down to the lobby immediately."</p><p>Click</p><p>Light stared at the phone for a second before getting off the bed, making sure no papers fell off, before running out of their room and to the nearest elevator. (he was not running down twenty flights of stairs and risking falling and breaking his neck). He hit the lobby button and two minutes later, he was off and running down the hall to the lobby. He entered and looked at his dad.</p><p>"Yes?" he asked. Watari looked at him.</p><p>"We are getting a call from L's phone. It's BB." He said. Once the phone was hooked up the recorder and everyone besides Watari had earphones on, Watari answered.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hello there, Quillish. Is the boy up yet?"</p><p>"Yes. He woke up a week ago."</p><p>"That's good. Lawliet woke up a day before him."</p><p>"What is it that you want?"</p><p>"Oh, quit being so demanding…" BB paused, and another voice was heard in the background.</p><p>"B, you fucking bastard! Get off of me!"</p><p>Watari and Light recognized the voice instantly.</p><p>"L!" Watari shouted.</p><p>"Hey now! Stop yelling in my ear. And please, Lawliet, quit whining. I'm only sitting on your stomach."</p><p>"I can't breathe, asshole!"</p><p>"Can you believe that your sweet, innocent Lawliet is saying these things?"</p><p>"Under those circumstances, yes." Watari answered immediately, "Now answer me. What do you want?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. Just tell Lawliet's dear boyfriend…"</p><p>"He is not my boyfriend! Leave him out of this!"</p><p>"Can't do that. By being involved with you, he's involved with me, as well."</p><p>"What do you want me to tell Light?"</p><p>Light startled. He was the one BB was calling L's boyfriend?!</p><p>"Tell him that he has a week to find us before boredom kicks in and I kill Lawliet."</p><p>Everyone's eyes widened.</p><p>"What? You're…going to kill L?" Watari asked.</p><p>"Well, I can't let him go. After all, if I do, then I go back to prison. And I really don't want to. Now, either the boy finds Lawliet within a week's time, or Lawliet dies and I go free."</p><p>Watari was silent for a long while, apparently weighing his options. BB must have known this, because he waited patiently for an answer and talked to L. The phone must have still been by his ear, because they could them both.</p><p>"I wonder if they were even looking for you."</p><p>"It won't work. Even if they don't find me or even look for me in a week's time, once I'm dead, my heirs will know and they will start hunting you down."</p><p>"I wouldn't count on it. If I can surpass you, I can surpass them, as well."</p><p>"Don't count on it. They live to take on cases I've failed at. They will hunt you down and find you."</p><p>"You sure sound confident. I wonder if I would have been one of your heirs at one point in time."</p><p>"Probably…if you hadn't gotten the idea to start killing people as a way to get my attention and use that to try and surpass me."</p><p>"Hmmm…Anyway…it seems as though your boyfriend finally woke up a day after you."</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend."</p><p>"Coulda fooled me. I mean, you two share a room, a bed, a bathroom. You practically live together from what I saw that night. And I saw that look in your eyes every time you checked to see if he was still asleep as you tried to locate the sound I made entering your room and while you were fighting me off."</p><p>Watari cut off whatever L was going to say with his answer.</p><p>"I will tell him."</p><p>BB was quiet for a moment, but L was cursing again so he must've done something before answering.</p><p>"Good. It would have been a very bad choice if you had said no."</p><p>"…what would you have done?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing major. Just kill L while we were talking to you could hear every yell or scream he made. I've heard them many times now. They sound delicious. Here… I'll let you hear one scream before I say goodbye."</p><p>Watari and Light stiffened in response to that statement while the other three listened with wide eyes. They could hear L start protesting.</p><p>"Hey…what is that? What are you doing?! Why did you blindfold me again?!"</p><p>Silence</p><p>The sound of something striking bone and sawing through it before a blood curdling scream was heard. It was soon muffled and after a few minutes, L's voice seemed to have given out after the screaming and the only thing they could hear was muffled sobs.</p><p>"We'll have to say goodbye as I think I have just broken his leg."</p><p>The line went dead. And the room was silent. All eyes were on Light and Watari, who were both stiff and wide eyed. Watari slowly closed his phone and Light slowly took his earphones off. Soichiro stood to go to Light, but before anyone could do anything, he was out of the room and the door was slammed shut behind him. They looked at in despair for a minute before focusing on Watari. He looked at them with dead eyes before bowing.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me…" he said, before following Light's example, minus the running down the hall. Soichiro, Matsuda, and Mobi looked at each other helplessly. They knew they would not be of any help in this.</p><p>"Let's just focus on the Kira case and let Light and Watari find L." Mobi said.</p><p>"Yes. It was L's orders to do so, anyway." Soichiro agreed. Matsuda nodded.</p><p>L gasped for breath, the pain so intense and blinding that he could barely breathe. His throat hurt from screaming so loud for so long, and his body was periodically convulsing. He couldn't see the wound, and</p><p>frankly, he didn't want to. Feeling it was enough. He knew B was still in the room, watching him, relishing the moment that L had finally shown pain. L knew Watari had hear it all, and knew it was breaking his heart to hear his 'grandson' in so much pain. In his foggy mind, he wondered if the others had heard it too. If so, then they knew his real name, and Watari's, too. But right now, that fact was the last thing on his mind.</p><p>He knew his leg was broken, the bone sawed in half by the blunt knife B had used. He had felt him cut through skin, nerve, tissue, muscle and bone. He could feel the bone resting on the outer portion of his leg. Just to get a scream out of him. And that one scream had cost him his voice.</p><p>"I know that you can't talk now." B said, "And guess what?"</p><p>L said nothing. He tried, just so B wouldn't 'punish' him later, but all he could manage was a small moan of protest. B chuckled.</p><p>"Yes. I have to set the bone back in place, sew your skin back together and wrap it up." He said, "Just so you don't bleed to death."</p><p>L started to shake his head, to tell him to let him bleed to death, but the motion made him dizzy and nauseous, so he stopped.</p><p>"I'll get started soon…after I get everything I need." B started towards the door, "And don't worry, I'll numb your leg so you don't feel anything."</p><p>Somehow, L wasn't reassured.</p><p>88</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>